binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfly-kin
The Butterfly-kin are a race of Beast-kin that were made for amusement. The Fey are a rather cruel race, with no concern with anyone but themselves. So when they became weary meddling with the lives of mortals, they decided to make themselves a new race. They took the mortals and made them into a being similar in appearance to themselves. To do so, they mixed the blood of the butterfly into their veins. The new creatures were given a land of their own in the Fera Islands. The Fey enchanted this land to contain all four seasons at once. The creatures were told to pick a season and live their lives there. And so the Butterfly-kin began. As the years passed, magic began to leak from the land. It seeped into the Butterfly-kin, making them something more. They began to look like the seasons they tended to. Winter grew ice, summer glowed, spring bloomed and autumn turned golden. The Fey noticed these changes and began to walk among them. They played with their politics, loved their women, and influenced their children. As such, the Butterfly-kin grew to be somewhat similar to the Fey that first made them, and some began to refer to the Butterfly-kin as Fairies. The Fey created a miniature version of their own society, and now it's starting to forge a mind of its own. Butterfly-kin live to be about 300 years of age. Each Butterfly has markings surrounding their eyes, identifying them to others. Butterflies appearance reflects their Season and they feel most comfortable within that Season's climate. At the present time the Winter, Summer, and Spring courts have all fallen. The Four Courts 1001131139.jpg|Butterfly-kin Eye Markings 1001131138.jpg|Butterfly-kin Eye Markings 1001131139a.jpg|Butterfly-kin Eye Markings Spring Spring is the artists and musicians. They love parties and dancing. Feasts are held almost every night. They are also known for harmless pranks played against anyone near. They create most of the clothing and trinkets of the Butterfly-kin. The Queen of Spring is Verna. She is a fierce and terrible woman. She has many strict laws to protect her people and their punishment is often death or banishment. All she wants is for her kingdom to be safe, but her cruel ways are slowly destroying it. Spring has fallen. All Butterflies of this court are now either in hiding or dead. Queen Verna fell with her country. Fey Influence- grow leaves, flowers and grasses Colors- pastels, anything cheerful Summer Summer is the hunters and trackers. They can slay any beast or find any man. They provide the meat and furs for Butterfly-kin. Hunts are held every dawn. They are sly and deceitful, in love with violence and war. This being said, not all of Summer is cruel. Their society has many parallels to the barbarian tribes that can be seen wandering through Binturia. The King of Summer is Beihar. He is brutal and unforgiving. He lets his people do as they please and loves attacking the other seasons. As long as blood is shed, he is happy. His rein ended when the traitor constellation forcibly combined the Summer and Winter courts. Fey Influence- glow as if the sun is within them, very warm to the touch Colors- anything bright or rich, very saturated Autumn Autumn is the farmers. They love the land and all its blessings. They can make any plant grow, even in the worst conditions. They provide most of the food for the Butterfly-kin. They are simple and kind, very thankful for all they have. Autumn also contains a good number of inventors, originating from the need of better farming tools. The King of Autumn is Pallav. He does not like all of the conflict between the seasons. He just wants them to be peaceful. Discussions are much better then swords. He is a fair man and knows when he’s been cheated Fey Influences- have red or golden skin tones Colors- reds, golds, browns, rather muted Winter Winter keeps to itself. They are cool and ever calm. The only business that matters is their own. Not much is known about them, as they speak little and feel even less. The Winter Butterflies actually live within a self-sufficient society. They use the lands that most closely border Autumn and Spring to grow crops and hunt within the Fringes. Winter also holds many talented craftsman and artisans. The Queen of Winter is Gwyneira. She protects her people and does not care for the other seasons. Let them destroy themselves. Then there will be no one to bother her. Unfortunately she met her demise when the Traitor constellation fused her with the King of Summer. Fey Influences- covered in ice or frost, cold to the touch Colors- blues, purples, whites, blacks Religion The Butterfly-kin believe that they were created by the "Great Wind Gods." The solstices and equinoxes are spent in celebration to the almighty creators. These are the only times the courts interact with each other except for trade. The Wind Gods gave them their land and blessed them with wings. The Butterfly-kin consider their wings sacred and a direct connection to their souls. Any damage to their wings and a Butterfly-kin dies. This is not because the loss is fatal, but that they so strongly believe that their soul is gone. Prayers are said frequently and the dead are blessed to fly forever amongst the clouds. Preists and Preistesses are the only Butterfly-kin allowed to move between Courts. They keep records of the history of the Butterflies, as well as interpret the messages from the Gods. They are refered to as "____ of the Gods." Butterflies of all standings respect the monks of the Butterfly lands. The marks upon a Butterfly-kins face bare meaning. The marks tell the profession and status of the Butterfly. These marks are naturally occuring, so no Butterfly can lie about what they truely are. Marks may shift and change but tend to remain the same once they reach adulthood. The Gods There are 7 gods of the world. That of the North Wind, the South Wind, the West wind, the East Wind, the Sun, the Moon and the Earth. The Wind gods control the air and weather. They have blessed their chosen with the gift of flight. Most importantly, they separate the Earth and the Sky Twins, preventing chaos and destruction. The Sun god is cruel and greedy. He provides light to the Earth but believes he should be given everything for it. Birds protect his domain, making sure no one flies too high. The Moon god is the Sun’s twin. He cannot produce his own light and is jealous of his brother. He steals the Sun’s light and surrounds himself with it. The Earth god is one of balance. He understands that life and death go hand in hand. He finds the Sky Twins selfish and destructive but knows they are necessary for his creatures to live. The Great Ones The Great Ones were sent to the Butterfly-kin by the Wind gods. Cillian was sent by the East Wind. He taught the Spring Butterflies all he knew. Heremon was sent by the South Wind. He granted his knowledge upon the Summer Butterflies. Enya was sent by the West Wind. She cared for the Autumn Butterflies. Parlan was sent by the North Wind. He shared his secrets with the Winter Butterflies. In truth, the Great Ones are actually four fey. They had created the Butterfly-kin and wanted to influence the society. The Great Ones downfall was their underestimation of the Butterfly-kin’s mental abilities. Holidays The Equinox- The equinoxes are seen as the only days when the Sun, Moon and Earth gods are all in perfect harmony. The Butterfly-kin follow their example and are always peaceful on these days. The equinoxes are also the only two days a year the Butterflies can move amongst the seasons freely. Of course, great feasts and dances are held. The Solstices- On the solstices, one Sky Twin is close to destroying his brother. It is up to the Wind gods to put them back into balance. Special prayers and dances are preformed in order to send support. The Butterfly-kin nobility meet where the four seasons touch and perform a ritual. The Great Ones- Each Great One has a week dedicated to them. Cillian’s begins after the Winter solstice. Heremon’s starts after the Spring equinox. Enya’s starts after the Summer solstice. Parlan’s starts after the Autumn equinox. Feasts, rituals and dances occur all week long, day and night. The Wind Gods- The Wind gods are praised every day. Each morning and night a prayer ceremony is performed. While they have no holiday specifically to themselves, they heavily influence day to day life. Category:Races